


Little Shop of Yuuri

by notjustdaladiesluvleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Florist AU, M/M, Sort Of, Very ooc Chris, little shop of horrors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustdaladiesluvleo/pseuds/notjustdaladiesluvleo
Summary: On the 23rd day of September, in an early year of a decade not too long before our own, the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced; as such enemies often do, in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places….





	1. Skid Row

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my odd brain child. It's a Little Shop of Horrors Au, with Yuuri as Seymour, Viktor as Audrey, Yakov as Mr. Mushnik, and Chris as Orrin/The Dentist. Please know that there will be some mild references to domestic abuse, so please take heed. Enjoy!

The clock radio next to Yuuri’s bed in the basement of Feltsman’s Skid Row Florist crackled to life, playing the only radio station that broadcast into skid row, WSKID. 7 am. Yuuri turned off the alarm and grabbed his glasses next to the radio. Mr. Feltsman would be coming down from his apartment above the shop soon.

“YUURI!” Yakov yelled down the stairs. Speak of the devil. “GET UP HERE! WE OPEN IN HALF AN HOUR!”

“Coming Mr. Feltsman!” Yuuri replied, slipping his glasses on. He dressed quickly, putting on brown corduroy pants, a blue button up shirt, a red argyle sweater vest, and a matching bowtie. Yuuri stumbled on his way up the stairs, his natural clumsiness shining through. He burst through the door at the top of the stairs and into the shop above.

Feltsman’s was a small, old, run down shop; the tile was cracked, the windows dirty; Typical of skid row. Skid row was the worst neighborhood in the city of Hatsetsu. The people of skid row worked the most menial jobs; often having to commute an hour or more just to be messengers and mailroom clerks in the affluent uptown. Their mornings were tribulation, their afternoons a curse, but five o’clock was even worse. That’s when they had to go home to skid row.

Yuuri grabbed the broom out of the small closet in the back room behind the cracked and water stained counter. He began to sweep the dirt off of the faded and cracked tile; which at one point may have been black and white, but now was blemished with nearly twenty years worth of footprints and stains. Yuuri swept the accumulated dirt out the front door. The dirt and debris fell to the street below. Yuuri turned the sign hanging from the glass of the front door; the side marked “OPEN” facing out onto the street.

“What’s the point?” Yakov grumbled, re-entering the shop, coffee in hand. “Not like we’re going to get any customers anyway.” Yuuri knew better than to respond. He had learned long ago not to engage Mr. Feltsman when he was cranky.

Yakov had come to employ Yuuri when he was twelve. Yuuri had started life as an orphan, a child of the street. He had been living at the Skid Row home for boys when Yakov had come in looking for some live-in help at the shop. He took Yuuri in; gave him, shelter, a bed, crust of bread and a job.Yuuri sighed, and began his work. 

 

Across the street, Viktor Nikiforov examined his fresh black eye in the mirror. He sighed, picked up his bag, locked up his apartment and walked across the street to the flower shop. The bell chimed as he opened the door and entered the shop. 

 

“Good morning Mr. Feltsman!” Viktor said cheerfully. 

 

“Morning?” Yakov grunted. “What do you mean morning? Its two o’clock in the afternoon!” 

“Sorry Mr. Feltsman!” Viktor said, ducking his head. Just as Yakov began to respond, a loud crash came from the basement.   
“YUURI!” Yakov yelled. “What’s going on down there?” 

“Very little Mr. Feltsman!” came the reply. Yakov turned to Viktor

“Viktor, you should go down there and see what’s going-” Yakov stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Viktor’s face. “”Viktor! Where did you get that shiner?” 

“Shiner?” Viktor said, playing dumb. He grabbed a few roses from a bunch and feigned arranging them to get attention away from his injury. 

“Has that greasy boyfriend of yours been beating up on you again?” Yakov demanded. “It’s none of my business, but im beginning to think he isn’t such a nice boy!”

“You don’t meet many nice boys when you live on skid row, Mr. Feltsman.” Viktor said. Before the conversation could continue, Yuuri burst through the door from the basement. He then proceeded to trip on the top step, sending the newly repotted plants crashing to the floor, their terracotta pots smashing on the ground.

“Yuuri!” Yakov yelled. “Look at what you’ve done to the inventory!”

“Don’t yell at Yuuri, Mr. Feltsman.” Viktor said, crouching down to help Yuuri up. 

“Hi Viktor!” Yuuri said. “You look radiant today!” Just then Yuuri noticed Viktor's black eye. “Is that new eye makeup?” He asked. 

“I’ll clean it up before any customers see it.” Viktor said. 

“You’ll have plenty of time.” Yakov grumbled. “Look at the life i have! Business is lousy, I've got misfit employees, and look at this! Bums on the sidewalk!” He crossed to the window and rapped on the glass. “You! Urchins!” he shouted at the three young men on the sidewalk. “Get out of here! No Loitering! It’s bad enough i’ve got drunks decorating my storefront! I don’t need you ragamuffins!” The three young men looked through the glass and responded. 

“”We ain’t bothering anybody! Are we Leo?” the first said.

“No we’re not, Phichit.” Said the second. 

“You ought to be in school!” Yakov yelled. The boys began to walk away, but the first one, Phichit, turned back.

“We’re on a split shift.” Phichit said with a grin. “We went until fifth grade, then we split!”

“How to intend to better yourselves?” Yakov yelled at their retreating backs. The three boys stopped in their tracks. After a moment, the third yelled back.  

“Better ourselves?” He yelled. “Mister, we’re from skid row! Ain’t no such thing!”

 

The rest of the work day passed without a single customer. As the clock struck six, Yakov broke the stale silence, slamming his hands down on the counter. 

“That’s it!” He yelled. “Don’t bother coming into work tomorrow!”

“You don’t mean!” Viktor said. 

“What, What don’t I mean?” Yakov said in exasperation. “I’m finished! Through! Kaput! I’m closing the shop!” Viktor looked at Yuuri and nudged him. 

“Mr. Feltsman?” Yuuri said. “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the firm needs to move in a different direction?”

“What Yuuri’s trying to say Mr. Feltsman,” Viktor said, picking up where Yuuri left off.”Yuuri, why don’t you go get that strange and interesting plant from the back?” Yuuri left the room, going into his basement bedroom. Viktor kept talking. “Yuuri and I have been talking and we think that some of his plants, they really are strange and maybe one of them, prominently displayed and advertised could attract customers?” Yuuri came back into the room from the basement, holding the plant. It was potted in a old, short coffee can, rusty and dented. The plant in the can looked like some kind of a flytrap, the center of the plant surrounded in leaves. The trap itself more resembled a human mouth than a normal flytrap. The trap was closed, and the plant drooped slightly, almost like it was sick. 

“Isn’t that  _ Bizarre? _ ” Viktor asked Yakov.

“I’ll give it that.” Yakov said. “What kind of plant is it?”

“ I don’t know.” Yuuri said. “I think it's some kind of flytrap but I can’t find it in any of my books. So I gave it my own name. I call it a Viktor 2.” Viktor gasped in excitement

“After me?” Viktor asked with a heart-shaped smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Yuuri said, blushing. He crossed to the window and put the plant on the seat, so it could be seen on the street. He walked back to Yakov and Viktor. “ You see sir, if you put a strange and interesting plant in the window, Maybe-”

“Maybe what?” Yakov interrupted. “Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? Just because there’s a strange and interesting plant in the window that customers are just gonna-” Before he could finish his sentence, the bell over the door chimed as a man with sandy hair and a matching beard walked in the door. 

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice that strange and interesting plant in the window!” the main said. “What is it?” The shopkeepers looked at each other for a moment. 

“It’s a Viktor 2!” Viktor said with excitement. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before!” the customer said.

“No one has.” Yuuri said.

“Where ever did you get it?” The customer asked.

“Well….” Yuuri began. “Do you remember that total eclipse of the sun about two weeks ago?” 

  
  



	2. Grow For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells the story of how he got the plant, and makes a discovery about the care of the Viktor 2.

“Do you remember that total eclipse of the sun about two weeks ago?” Yuuri asked.The customer nodded as a response. Yuuri continued. “I was walking in the wholesale flower district that day, and I passed by this place where this old korean man sometimes sells me strange and exotic plants. He didn’t have anything interesting that day and I was about to, you know, walk on by, when suddenly, there was this total eclipse of the sun!” 

 

The customer nodded politely, encouraging Yuuri to continue his story.

“It got very dark.” Yuuri said. ”And then I heard this strange humming noise like something from another world.When the light came back, this strange little plant was just sitting there, you know, sort of stuck in among the zinnias? I could swear it wasn’t there before, but the old korean man sold it to me anyway, for a dollar ninety-five.” A short silence followed the end of Yuuri’s story, eventually broken by the customer. 

“That’s a fascinating story!” The customer said. He turned toward the door, but stopped as a thought struck him. He turned around. “As long as i’m here, I might as well take fifty dollars worth of roses for my boyfriend! Mickey loves roses!”

 

“Fifty dollars?” Viktor asked.

 

“Fifty dollars?” Yakov asked. “Yessir! Right away sir!”

 

“Can you break a hundred dollar bill?” The customer asked.

 

“A hundred?” Yakov stuttered. “Um- I’m afraid we’ve…” He brushed a cobweb off the cash register in as subtle a manner as he could. “Closed the register for the day.” 

 

“Well then” The customer said. “I guess i’ll just have to take twice as many!” 

 

“Twice as many!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“Twice as many!” Viktor echoed. He began to gather up their supply of roses into an single bouquet. 

 

“A hundred dollars worth of roses!” Yakov said. “Right away sir! Viktor, kindly fetch this gentleman a hundred dollars worth of our finest American Beauty roses!” Vikor finished arranging the roses and wrapped the finished bouquet in plain brown paper. He handed the pathetic looking bundle to the customer who accepted them with a smile. 

 

“Thank you very much!” the customer said. “That truly is a strange and interesting plant!” The customer walked to the door and exited onto skid row, the bell jingling as the door opened and then closed behind him. There was a moment of tense silence, before the three sho[ employees burst into cheers and laughter. Caught up in the moment, Viktor even picked Yuuri up off his feet into a near-crushing hug. 

 

Not that Yuuri minded. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his mind short-circuiting from the contact with his not so secret crush. The moment was broken when Yakov spoke. 

 

“Well,” he said. “Don’t just stand there! Quick! Put that plant- What did you call it?”

 

“A Viktor 2.” Yuuri responded. 

 

“Put that Viktor 2 back in the window where the customers can see it!”Yakov said. He crossed the room, grabbing his coat, scarf, and hat. He put them on, and picked up his wallet. “My children, I’m taking us all to dinner!” Viktor frowned. 

 

“Oh,” Viktor started. “I’d love to Mr. Feltsman, but I have a date.”

 

“With that same no-goodnik?” Yakov asked. “It’s none of business Viktor, but I’m beginning to think he’s not such a nice boy!”

 

“He’s a professional.” Viktor said.

 

“What kind of professional wears a leather jacket?” Yakov asked.

 

“He’s a rebel.” Viktor answered. “But he makes good money. And besides,he’s the only fella I got.” Viktor glanced over at Yuuri. “Goodnight Yuuri, goodnight Mr. Feltsman.”

 

“Goodnight Viktor.” Yuuri said. Viktor left the shop, and through the glass, Yuuri and Yakov saw Viktor cross the street and go into his apartment building. 

 

“Poor boy.” Yakov said.

 

“Are we still going to dinner?” Yuuri asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, the Viktor 2, still in Yuuri’s hands, wilted, its head falling down to rest against the side of the coffee can. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere Katsuki.” Yakov said. “You’re staying right here and nursing this sick plant back to health! How come it’s fainting all the time?”

 

“I told you.” Yuuri said. “It’s been giving me trouble.The Viktor 2 is not a healthy boy.”

 

“Strictly between us, neither is Viktor 1. Now fix that plant. You saw what it did for business today! I’m counting on you Yuuri!”

 

“I know Mr.Feltsman.” Yuuri said. 

 

“So fix!” Yakov said. “Goodnight.” Yakov exited the shop, moving around the building toward the entrance to his apartment. Yuuri took the Viktor 2 down to the basement

  
  


Yuuri set the plant down on the table next to his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed, but his head in his hands, and sighed.

 

“Aw twoey,” Yuuri said out loud to the room, empty save for him and the plant. “I don’t know that to do for you. Mr. Feltsman and Viktor, they just met you, but i've been going through this with you for weeks. You grow and wilt, spurt and flop. What do you want? What do you need? Are you sick little plant? Or are you just plain stubborn?” 

 

Yuuri picked up  a small box of plant food and sprinkled some of its contents onto the soil around the Viktor 2. Yuuri grabbed at a small spray bottle full of water, but in the process, he pricked his finger on a dried-out rose stem.

 

“Ouch!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Silly me! Look at what I did twoey!” Yuuri held his finger out to the plant. He looked over at the plant, finding to his surprise that the plant’s “mouth” had opened. He raised his eyebrows, and he put his head closer to the plant. As soon as his finger moved away from the plant’s mouth, the trap snapped shut. Yuuri moved the bleeding finger closer to the plant. The trap opened again. Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“I've given you sunlight and rain.” Yuuri said. “I guess you’re not happy unless I open a vein for you.” Yuuri pinched the end of his finger, a few drops of blood falling from it and into the open trap of the plant. 

 

“Now please,” Yuuri said. “Grow for me?” Yuuri left the basement, going up the stairs to get something for dinner. 


	3. WSKID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pant grows, so does Yuuri's fame.

_Three weeks Later…._

 

Yakov and the three young men sat on the stoop of the shop, listening to WSKID. As business increased, Yakov started to care less and less about the three hanging around the shop. They were all listening to the interview Yuuri was having with WSKID’s most popular radio host, Emil Nekola.

 

“And thus we conclude our interview with Yuuri Katsuki, the young botanical- do you mind if i call you a genius?” Emil said, the final sentence being a direct question to Yuuri.

 

“Gosh no!” Yuuri responded.

 

“The genius who discovered a new breed of plant life, hitherto unknown to human life, the Viktor 2. One final question Mr. Katsuki, do you feed it anything special?” Emil asked.

 

“Special?” Yuuri said. “Well, no. it's a secret formula, but it’s not hard to come by.”

 

“I see,” Emil said. “Well thanks for stopping by and-”

 

“I’d like to remind the listeners that the Viktor 2 is on display exclusively at Feltsman’s skid row florists-” Yuuri attempted to cut in, but Emil continued without missing a beat.

 

“Thank you Yuuri!” Emil said. “This is radio WSKID signing off!”. Back at the shop, Yakov yelled at the radio.

 

“The address!” he shouted “Mention the address!” Yakov stopped yelling when he realized the broadcast had ended. “Oh well, it’s still great publicity! Can you believe it boys? That klutz Yuuri finally did something right! That wonderful little plant drives the customers nuts!” He adjusted the poster in the glass of the front window, looking at the large letters exclaiming   _Stop in and see the amazing new plant: The Viktor 2!_

 

In about fifteen minutes, Yuuri returned from WSKID. In his arms, he carried the Viktor 2. The diet of blood had worked wonders. The plant had shot up in the weeks since Yuuri had discovered what it truly ate; it now stood at nearly two feet tall. The Viktor 2 had grown to such a size that Yuuri had been forced to re-pot the plant into a proper terracotta pot. To properly feed the plant, Yuuri had been forced to cut open all of his fingers, and band-aids covered the tips of all his fingers.

 

“Well,” Yuuri asked. “How’d I do?”

 

“You were great, Yuuri!” Phichit said.

 

“You sounded sexy as hell!” Leo joked, giving Yuuri a good-natured bump with his elbow.

 

“But you didn’t mention the address of the shop!” Yakov said sternly. “How many time did I tell you-”

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri interjected. “I was nervous. Where’s Viktor? He promised he would be here.”

 

“Forget about Viktor.” Yakov said. “I’ve got three more radio interviews set up for tomorrow, and the skid row herald wants a picture!”

 

“If I had a mother, She’d be so proud!” Yuuri said. Yakov entered the shop, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him.

 

“You’re an overnight sensation!” Guang-Hong said. “Who'd've believed it! Don’t it go to show you never know!”

 

“KATSUKI!” Yakov yelled from inside the shop. Yuuri obediently went into the shop. The boys laughed at Yuuri’s awkward demeanor. As they laughed and joked, Viktor came running around the corner, a strip of leopard-print fabric wrapped around his neck and holding his arm in a homemade sling.  Phichit waved his hand at the other two, silencing them.

 

“Well,” Phichit said. “Look who’s here.”

 

“Hi Phichit.” Viktor said. “Hi Leo. Hi Guang-Hong. Am I late? Did I miss it?” Phichit stood up and walked over to Viktor.

 

“Sure are.” He said.

 

“Sure did.” Leo said, crossing the stoop to join Viktor and Phichit. Viktor sighed and sat on the stoop, resting his head on his good hand.

 

“Yuuri’s first radio broadcast,” Viktor said dejectedly. “I wanted to cheer him on. I tried to be on time but-”

 

“Don’t tell me.” Phichit said. “You got tied up.”

 

“No.” Viktor said. “Just handcuffed a little.” Phichit and Leo sat down on either side of Viktor and looked over at each other. After a moment, Leo broke the silence.

 

“Girl,” He said to Viktor. “I don’t know who this mess you’ve been hangin’ out with is, but he’s hazardous to your health.”

 

“That’s for sure.” Viktor said. “But I can’t leave him.”

 

“Why not?” Leo asked.

 

“He’d get angry.” Viktor said. “And if he does this to me when he likes me, imagine what he would do if he got angry!”

 

“So dump the chump!” Guang-Hong said. “ Get another guy, and have him protect you!”

 

“We’ve even got someone picked out.” Phichit said. “A certain young botanical genius?”

“Yuuri?” Vikor asked incredulously.”We’re just friends. And anyway, I could never be with Yuuri. I’ve got a history, if you know what I mean.”

 

“We’re on skid row!” Phichit said. “Who here doesn’t?” Viktor seemed to consider the idea for a moment, before he spoke.

 

“No.” He said. “I don’t deserve a sweet, suddenly successful guy like Yuuri.” Leo shook his head disapprovingly.

 

“This child suffers from low self image.” He said.

 

“You have a point.” Guang-Hong said.

 

“He has a problem.” Phichit said. The three young men began to walk away, seemingly defeated. Before they got out of earshot, Viktor spoke.

 

“I know, Yuuri’s the greatest,” He said. “But i’m stuck with a semi-sadist. So what if i’ve got a black eye and an arm in a cast? Still. Yuuri is cute, and sometimes-” Viktor leaned into the trio, who had come back to him. “I think of a place where we could be together.”

 

“And where’s that?” Phichit said. “An emergency room?”

 

“Oh no.” Viktor said. “It's just a daydream of mine. A little development, just off the interstate. Not fancy. Just a little house in a little street, far from urban skid row. The sweetest, greenest little place, where everybody has the same little lawn out front, and the same little flagstone patio out back. All the houses are so neat and pretty, because they all look just the same. I dream about it all the time. Just me, and the toaster, and a sweet little guy…. Like Yuuri.”

 

Viktor put his head down and sighed, losing himself in a daydream of his life with Yuuri.   


	4. Closed For Renovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feltsman's gets a makeover, and Yuuri and Viktor grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, the last two weeks have been very busy for me. However, to make up for it, I will put out chapters the next two weeks before going back to publishing every other week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Feltsman’s was closed the next day. Closed for renovation. A team of workmen had descended on the shoop, their work making the shop nearly unrecognizable to the few who had known the shop before it’s newfound fame. The dirty and cracked tile had been replaced, the plumbing had been redone, and a new counter had been installed, complete with a new, larger cash register. Finally, the Viktor 2 had been given a new home, a raised platform with a large sign exclaming _Here It Is!_

 

After the workers left, the three shop workers stayed behind to do some final work. Yakov examined the clipboard in his hands and turned to Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri.” He said. “Did you send out that order for Mrs.Crispino?”

 

“Mrs. Crispino?” Yuuri asked. He looked over at Viktor. Viktor looked into one of the new coolers and pulled out an enormous bouquet of lilies in a glass vase with a black bow.

 

“Er…” Yuuri said. “I forgot?”

 

“You forgot?” Yakov asked incredulously. “How could you forget an order like that? The Crispino’s are our most important funeral account! A big, enormous family, and they’re dropping like flies! If we lose their business over this Katsuki, I swear you are finished!” His rant finished, Yakov stormed into the back room of the shop. Viktor looked over to Yuuri with sympathy.

 

“You know.” He said. “Sometimes I think Mr. Feltsman is too hard on you Yuuri.” Yuuri shrugged and walked over to the Viktor 2. Viktor sat down at the work table and began to work on a _Get Well Soon!_ Bouquet.

 

“I don’t mind.” Yuuri said. “After all, Mr. Feltsman took me in from the Skid Row home for boys when I was just a little tyke. Gave me a place to sleep, floors to sweep, toilets to clean, and every other sunday off…” He trailed off.

 

“You should raise your expectations.” Viktor said. “Now that we’re so successful, I mean. Why don’t you start with some new clothes?” Yuuri self-consciously picked at his sweater. “No offence. But with you being such a big, important botanist, don’t you think you should look the part?”

“I’m a very bad shopper, Viktor.” Yuuri said, picking up a spray bottle to mist the Viktor 2. “I don’t have good taste like you.”

 

“I could come with you!” Viktor said brightly.

 

“You could?” Yuuri said, perking up and taking a small step toward Viktor.

 

“Sure!” Viktor said.

 

“You’d go shopping with me?” Yuuri said, taking another step.

 

“Sure!”

 

“You’d be seen in a department store with me?” Yuuri asked, stepping within arm’s reach of Viktor.

 

“Sure!”

 

“Tonight?” Yuuri asked finally. He was suddenly very much aware of his close proximity to Viktor. He was close enough to smell Viktor’s cologne, smelling notes of citrus and lavender.

 

“I can’t tonight.” Viktor said, his face falling. “I’ve got a date. But I’d love to go with you another time!”

 

“I’ll pencil you in!” Yuuri said, feigning humor to hide his disappointment. He stepped away from Viktor and put his spray bottle back in its place.

 

“I bet you’ve got a lotta dates now.” Viktor said, attempting to change the subject.

 

“Not dates exactly.” Yuuri said. “But a lot of garden clubs have been asking me to give lectures. Imagine that! Me giving lectures!” He sat down next to Viktor at the work table. “I never even finished High School.”

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Viktor said. “You have life experience!”

 

“Some experience.” Yuuri said. “I've never flown in an airplane or eaten a fancy dinner.”

 

“Me neither.” Viktor said.

 

“I’ve never even ridden a motorcycle.” Yuuri said forlornly.

 

“Oh it’s nothing.” Viktor said. “Besides, it’s dangerous.”

 

“It is?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Extremely dangerous.” Viktor said. In the distance, the sound of a motorcycle’s engine suddenly became audible. Viktor jumped to his feet. “My date will be here any minute! I should go fix my face!”

 

Out on the street, a motorcycle pulled over to the curb. Astride it sat Christophe Giacometti, DDS.


	5. Dentist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Christophe Ciacometti, DDS.

The thick heel of the boot on Christophe’s right foot roughly pushed the kickstand of the motorcycle into place. He leaned the weight of the bike onto the kickstand. Chris swung his leg over the bike and onto the sidewalk. He adjusted his black leather jacket, brushing a bit of dirt of one of the lapels. Upon seeing the trio of urchins, he walked over to them. 

 

“Excuse me gentlemen,” He said. “Do you know the way to 1313 Skid Row?” Phichit held out his hand. 

 

“That’ll cost you a dollar.” He said. Chris chuckled at first, thinking the demand for money was a joke. When he realized it wasn’t, his smirk fell into a scowl. He reached into the hip pocket of his black jeans and pulled out his wallet. He placed a crumpled one dollar bill into Phichit’s hand. 

 

“It’s right over there.” Phichit said, pointing to Feltsman’s. “But if you’re one of the thousands flocking to see the Viktor 2, you’re out of luck. The shop’s closed today.”

 

“I’m not here to buy posies.” Chris said. “I’m here to pick up my date.”

 

“Your date?” Leo asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

 

“You aren’t by any chance talking about a boy with a black eye?” Phichit asked, his voice dripping with insincere sweetness. 

 

“As a matter of fact-” Chris started. Before he could finish his sentence, the boys descended on him, attacking him mercilessly. Chris desperately struggled against them, struggling to get a word in edgewise. 

 

“Boys!” He yelled. “I’m friendly! I come in peace!” The boys stopped beating him for a moment, waiting for him to explain himself. Chris produced a small inhaler from his pocket and took a puff. “You boys want some nitrous oxide?”

 

“Why don’t you get lost?” Phichit said. The last thing Viktor needs is more of your kind.”

 

“My kind is a very nice one.” Chris said. “I’m not a monster.”

 

“Then what would you call it?” Leo demanded. 

 

“I would call it an occupational hazard.” Chris said, taking a hit of nitrous oxide. “You see, my line of work requires a certain penchant for human pain and suffering. Allow me to explain. When I was a young boy, my momma noticed funny things I would do. She knew then there was only one profession for me. A Dentist. Now I can inflict as much pain as I want with no consequences!” Chris took another hit of nitrous oxide and cackled. He turned on his heel and walked into the shop. On the back of his jacket, the boys saw a patch in the shape of a tooth dripping blood. Chris entered the shop to find Yuuri alone, misting the Viktor 2. Chris smiled flirtatiously. 

 

“How’s it going?” He asked. 

 

“Fine.” Yuuri replied, oblivious to the flirting. “But the shop’s closed today. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

 

“I’m not here to shop.” Chris said. Just then, he noticed the plant, which had grown to be nearly six feet tall. “Hey, that must be that plant they keep talking about on the news. What’s it called?”

 

“A Viktor 2.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Cute name.” Chris said. “It’s catchy.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said. “I raised it myself. But i’m afraid you’re going to have to leave now.” As Yuuri finished his sentence, Viktor came back into the room.

 

“It’s okay Yuuri!” Viktor said brightly. “This is my boyfriend, Christophe Giacometti.” Chris scowled and snapped his fingers at Viktor. Viktor flinched. “DDS.” 

 

“I’ll tell you something,” Chris said, putting an arm around Yuuri. You raised this thing, right?”

 

“Right.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Well,” Chris said. “If I were you, I sure as hell wouldn’t keep it at a skid row dump like this place. This overgrown avocado is your ticket out of here. You could take it to any flower shop in town and name your price. Hell, any shop in town would make you a partner!”

 

“I’m happy here.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Yuuri’s very loyal.” Viktor chimed in. Chris clenched his fists and glared at Viktor. 

 

“Someone talking to you?” He snapped. Viktor flinched.

 

“No.” He said in a small voice. “Excuse me.”Chris snapped his fingers. Viktor flinched again. “Excuse me doctor!” Viktor said, correcting himself. 

 

“That’s better.” Chris said smugly. 

  
  


Yakov came out of the back room and into the shop. Chris ignored him and kept talking. 

 

“I’m telling you kid,” He said. “This thing’s a big green goldmine. Get your ass out of this dump and take the plant with you!” The color drained out of Yakov’s face. “This place is a joke! You hear me talkin?”

 

“I hear you.” Yuuri said disinterestedly. 

 

“He hears him?” Yakov asked himself. 

 

“Shouldn’t we be leaving now?” Viktor asked, attempting to end the tense conversation. Chris glared at Viktor. “I’m sorry!” Viktor said. 

 

“I’m sorry  _ what? _ ” Chris said dangerously. 

 

“I’m sorry doctor!” Viktor corrected. Chris smirked. 

 

“You gotta train ‘em.” Chris said, leering. “Well, my bike’s double parked. But you think about what I said.

 

“Sure.” Yuuri said, just trying to get Chris to leave. “I’ll think about it.” 

 

“He’ll think about it?” Yakov asked himself.    

 

“You do that.” Chris said. “Viktor, you got the handcuffs?” Viktor blushed. 

 

“They’re in my bag.” He said. Viktor left the shop first and Christophe followed, slapping Viktor’s butt as it passed. Yuuri and Yakov were left alone in the shop. Yuuri crossed the room to the plant, blind to the internal crisis Yakov was experiencing. He picked up the mist bottle for the Viktor 2.

 

“I don’t like that guy Mr. Feltsman.” Yuuri said. “And you should hear the way he talks to Viktor. No wonder he looks so unhealthy. Sweet and good and beautiful as he is, he deserves a  prince! Not a sadistic creep like that! He’s a disgrace to the dental profession.” Yakov’s eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him. 

 

“Yuuri!” He said, sharper than intended. Yuuri nearly dropped the spray bottle in his surprise. “Yuuri…. How would you like to be my son?


	6. Feed me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feltsman's florist shop changes its name, and Yuuri makes a discovery about his miraculous plant.

Yuuri stood frozen for a second, not quite sure if he had heard Yakov correctly. Before Yuuri could speak, Yakov continued.

 

“Yuuri, I’m serious.” He said. “I want to be your dad. We’ll rename the shop. Feltsman and son!”

 

Yuuri was struck dumb. Yakov had never taken much interest in Yuuri, and now he wanted to adopt him? 

 

“Sir,” Yuuri said. “I’m not quite sure I understand.You never seemed to like me before.You seemed to think that I was trash!”

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Yakov said. “Jokes! Nothing but jokes!” Yakov went to embrace Yuuri, but his hands fell unfortunately close to Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Mr. Feltsman!” Yuuri said. “You’re choking me!” Yakov lowered his hands. 

 

“Sorry.” he said. “Excuse the physical expression of my pride. But really, don’t make me hold my breath here!” Let me adopt you!” Yuuri suspected that the adoption offer was a ploy, but ever since he had been taken in by Yakov, Yuuri had longed for the man’s approval. His mind was made up. 

 

“Alright.” Yuuri said. “I’ll be your son.” Yakov smiled, the expression looking almost unnatural on his usually scowling face. Yuuri still got the sense that the emotion behind the smile was genuine. Yakov hugged Yuuri properly and ruffled his hair affectionately.The two exchanged goodbyes, and Yakov left for his home 

 

“I’m his son.” Yuuri said giddily. “I’m his son.” He turned to the plant and spoke to it. “Gosh twoey, so much has changed so suddenly. I finally got my visit from lady luck. Thanks to you, i've got a father.And someday, when I own this shop, I’ll remember I owe it to you.” He sighed and picked up a watering can, crossing over to the plant. Yuuri began to water the plant, continuing to speak. “Who cares if i’ve been a little on the anemic side the past few weeks? So what if i’ve had a few dizzy spells, a little lightheadedness? It's all been worth it, old pal.” Yuuri put down the can and smiled softly. “I’m gonna head down to Altin’s and get something to eat. I’ll see you in the morning!” Yuuri turned to leave the shop, but before he could leave, the plant wilted to the ground dramatically, like a cat pretending to not have been fed.

 

“Oh boy.” Yuuri said. “Here we go again. Look, I haven’t got much left. Just give me a few more days to heal, alright? And then we can start on the left hand again-”

 

“Feed me.” A voice said. Yuuri looked over his shoulder at the front door, expecting to see someone having snuck into the shop. But he found nothing. The voice came again. “Feed me.” Yuuri turned back around and saw the pant had lifted its trap back up, and indeed had been the one speaking.

 

“Twoey!” Yuuri yelled. You opened up your trap! You-”

 

“Feed me, Katsuki.” The plant interrupted. “Feed me now.”

 

“I can’t.” Yuuri said, looking at his bandage covered hand. 

 

“I’m starving.” The plant pleaded. Yuuri took a bandage off one of the fingers on his left hand, and attempted to squeeze more blood out of the finger. A small drop welled up, and Yuuri held his hand over the plant and squeezed the blood into its mouth. The plant ate it greedily. 

 

“More!” The plant demanded. 

 

“I haven’t got any more!” Yuuri said. “How about I run down to the corner and pick you up some nice chopped sirloin?”

 

“Must be blood.” The plant said. 

 

“Twoey that’s disgusting.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Must be fresh.” the plant insisted.  

 

“I don’t want to hear this.” Yuuri said, covering his ears.

 

“Feed me, Yuuri.” The plant said. “Feed me all night long.”

 

“Let’s face it Viktor 2.” Yuuri started.”You eat blood. How am I supposed to get it? Kill people?” 

 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” The plant answered. Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“WHAT?” Yuuri asked incredulously

 

“You think this is all a coincidence?” The plant asked. “The sudden success around here? Your adoption papers?” 

 

“Look,” Yuuri said.”You’re a plant, and inanimate object!” The plant wrapped its vines around Yuuri’s wrists and pulled him closer.”

 

“Does this look inanimate to you, Punk?” The plant asked. “If I can move, and I can talk, what’s to say I can’t deliver? That I can see that you get everything your heart desires? What’ll it be? Money? Men? How ‘bout one particular man? That Viktor maybe? Think it over! There must be someone you can eighty-six real quiet like, and get me some lunch? Take a breath and look around, a lot of folks deserve to die!” 

 

“Wait a minute!” Yuuri yelled.”That’s not a very nice thing to say! I don’t know anyone who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!” 

 

“Oh no?” The plant responded. Just then, the shop door opened and Viktor walked in with Chris hot on his heels, ranting. 

 

“Stupid worthless piece of-” Chris yelled. “Christ! What a friggin scatterbrain!” 

 

“I’m sorry doctor!” Viktor said desperately, nearly in tears. 

 

“Get in there you dizzy cow!” Chris continued, turning to Yuuri. “Can you believe this? The stupid slut forgets his sweater! Christ, if his head wasn’t screwed on, I swear he’d manage to lose it!” Chris swung his hand back, and slapped Viktor across the cheek.

 

“Chris! That hurt!” Viktor cried out. 

 

“Move it!” Chris yelled, pushing Viktor out of the shop. As the door closed behind them, Yuuri’s hands clenched into fists and he shook slightly in rage. 

 

“Boy Twoey,” Yuuri said. “That guy sure looks like plant food to me.”


	7. It's Just the Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts Chris, and the Viktor 2 gets a meal.

Yuuri stood in front of the dirty glass doors of 1313 Dead End drive, the building he understood to house Christophe’s professional office. He had asked Viktor as casually as he could while in his enraged state. In Yuuri’s hands was a paper bag from the shop which contained the revolver that Yakov hid under the counter. For a moment, Yuuri felt his resolve falter, but the thought that he would save Viktor steeled his nerve. He grabbed the grimy handle and pulled the door open. 

 

To his right was the door into Christophe’s office. Yuuri turned the handle and went through the door and found himself in a rather nondescript waiting room. There was one other person already in the room, a middle aged woman sitting in one of the frayed chairs. Yuuri sat down. The door that led into the examination room opened and a small girl came out. She was crying and clutching a doll. The woman, presumably her mother, took her hand and walked her out of the waiting room. Chris entered the waiting room. 

 

“Next!” he called out, a disquieting smile on his face. 

 

“I guess that’s me.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Do you have an appointment?” Chris demanded. 

 

“We met yesterday.” Yuuri said. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” 

 

“Oh of course.” Chris said. “The guy with the plant.” 

 

“Right.” Yuuri said. Chris walked into the examination room and Yuuri followed him. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Yuuri pulled the gun out of the paper bag and attempted to point the gun at Christophe, but his hand were shaking badly and he could hardly hold the gun straight. Chris turned around and saw Yuuri with the gun. To Yuuri’s surprise, he chuckled and stepped toward Yuuri. 

 

“Are you afraid of dentists, Yuuri?” Chris said. 

 

“I’m not scared.” Yuuri stammered. Chris stepped closer still and took the gun and took it from Yuuri’s hands, placing it on the surgical tray next to the dentist’s chair. 

 

“It'll only hurt a little.” Chris said. He grabbed Yuuri around the waist and dipped him backwards, twisting Yuuri’s arm and causing him to cry out in pain. “Oh boy Yuuri. Your mouth is a mess. You’ve got plaque. You’ve got cavities.”

 

“I do?” Yuuri asked desperately.

 

“You’re gonna need a full examination.” Chris said. “We’ll start with that wisdom tooth.” He roughly shoved Yuuri into the dental chair. “We’ll just rip the little bugger out!” 

 

“I’ve gotta go!” Yuuri said, desperately looking for a way out of the office.Chris laughed again. 

 

“There’s always time for dental hygiene.” Chris said. “Your teeth could rot right out of your head if I don’t take immediate action!”

 

“They could?” Yuuri asked. Chris reached for a dental drill. “Wait! Aren’t you gonna give me novacaine?”

 

“What for?” Chris asked. “It dulls the senses.” 

 

“It’ll hurt!” Yuuri said in disbelief.

 

“Only until you pass out.” Chris said, brandishing his drill. 

 

“It’s rusty!” Yuuri said. 

 

“It’s an antique.” Chris said almost gleefully. “They don’t make them like this anymore. Heavy. Sturdy. Dull. This is gonna be a pleasure. In fact, i’m gonna want to use some gas.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Yuuri said. “I thought you weren’t going to use any.” Chris laughed again.

 

“It’s not for you Yuuri.” Chris said, smiling creepily. “It’s for me. I find a little gas before a procedure increases my pleasure exponentially I think I use my special mask for this.” Chris opened the closet door across the room and stepped into it. After a moment, he returned with a clear plastic bubble covering his entire head.There were a pair of tubes coming out of either side of the bubble. The other ends of the tubes rain to two large tanks strapped to Chris’ back. Yuuri picked up the gun which Chris had left in reach of Yuuri. His mind raced with thoughts of his success, the plant, and Viktor. No matter how he tried to concentrate on his task, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. Christophe laughed maniacally. Yuuri put the revolver back on the tray. 

 

“Oh boy Yuuri!” Chris said. “I am flying now! The things we’re gonna do to your mouth! Well, I think I’ve had about enough of this stuff. I just need to take off the mask.” He pulled up sharply on the mask. It didn’t move an inch. He pulled again. The mask didn’t move. “Hey Yuuri, guess what?”

 

“What?” Yuuri said. 

 

“The mask.” Chris said. “It’s stuck. I can’t get it off! Jesus Christ, I could asphyxiate in here! Give me a hand, will you?” At that moment, Yuuri realized something. If he just stayed in the chair, if he did nothing, he could finish Chris just by doing nothing. Chris dramatically dropped to his knees. 

 

“What’s your problem?” He asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

 

“It’s not what you did to me.” Yuuri said flatly. “It’s what you did to him.” 

 

“Who?” Chris asked. He quickly realized what Yuuri meant. “Oh. Him.” Chris seemed to know he was finished. He let out a few last giggles and slumped to the floor, lifeless. 

  
  


Yuuri dragged the body the two blocks back to the shop and left it in the alley. He entered the shop and returned with an axe and a bucket. It had started to rain. It was time for the Viktor 2 to eat.  


	8. Suddenly Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Christophe disappears, Feltsman's is busier than ever. Yuuri and Viktor grow closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry it's taken so long to update, it's been a crazy couple months. My life has calmed down now, so I should be able to post regularly again.

It had been two weeks since Christophe had died. Consuming him had allowed the Viktor 2 to grow to over six feet tall. The public interest in the Viktor 2 had only increased, flooding the shop with customers constantly. Yakov had installed new phones, put in a second worktable, and had even hired Leo, Phichit, and Guang-Hong part time. 

 

Yakov handed Leo and Phichit enormous flower arrangements. 

 

“Look,” he said. “Here’s ten apiece.” He pointed to Phichit and handed him a ten dollar bill. “Deliver this to the Dutch Pavilion.” He pointed to Leo. “You deliver this to the Japanese consulate.” The one phone that was unoccupied rang. Yakov crossed the shop floor and answered it. 

 

“Feltsman and son.” he said into the phone. “Please hold, Viktor will be right with you.” Viktor finished his phone call and before he could pick up the phone again, Yakov spoke to him. “Viktor, I’m late for the Lawyers. Tell Yuuri to make sure that that the Yang order gets filled.” Yakov turned on his heel and exited the shop. Viktor nodded and went back to the phone. 

 

“Feltsman and son.” He said. “Skid row’s favorite florist! Yes sir, funerals are our speciality!” Yuuri came up from the basement. “Yuuri! Can you help me with these phones?” Yuuri nodded and picked up another phone. 

 

“Yes?” Yuuri answered. “Flowers for a prom corsage? Ours start at forty dollars.” He noticed a call on another line. “Hold the line please.” 

 

Viktor picked up another line. His mouth fell open in amazement.He put his hand over the receiver, and leaned over to Yuuri.  

 

“Yuuri!” he said. “Do you remember that big, overinflated estimate we made for the Rose Bowl parade? The parade organizer is on the phone. They want to buy flowers from us for every singe float!” Yuuri gulped and took the phone. 

  
  
  


Since the store had become so successful, Viktor and Yuuri had become very punctual about closing time. The success of the store had increased both of their paychecks, but made their working hours much more stressful. Six o’clock came, and the store closed immediately. 

 

“What a day.” Viktor said. “Yuuri, I’m exhausted. Could you lock up for me?” 

 

“Just one minute!” Yuuri said. I want to show you something!” He walked into the back of the shop.

 

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Viktor asked. Before Yuuri could answer, he walked back into the room, wearing a leather jacket. 

 

“I've been shopping for a new wardrobe like you said-” Yuuri stopped taking when Viktor’s turned and ran out of the shop crying. Yuuri followed out onto the stoop where Viktor had collapsed and was sobbing on the stair. Yuuri took off the jacket and dropped it onto the ground. “I’ll take it off. I’ll take it back. I’ll burn it, just please stop crying Viktor. I only bought it to impress you.” Viktor gathered his composure and spoke. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor said.”I don’t know what’s come over me. I guess I’ve been a little under the weather lately.”

 

“It’s Christophe isn’t it?” Yuuri asked. “You’ve been down ever since his mysterious disappearance. You miss him, don’t you?” Viktor almost laughed. 

 

“Miss him?” He said incredulously. “I’ve never felt so relieved as when the police told me he disappeared. Not to mention how much i’ve been saving on bandages!” Yuuri sat down next to Viktor. 

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“I guess I feel guilty.” Viktor said. “I mean, if he met with foul play or had some terrible accident, it was sort of my fault. Because I wished it.” 

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, taking his hand. “You shouldn’t waste another minute worrying about that creep. There are plenty of guys who would love to go out with you. Nice guys!“

 

“I don’t deserve a nice guy.” Viktor said with a sigh. 

 

“That’s not true!” Yuuri said. Tears welled up in Viktor’s eyes again. 

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Viktor said. “I've lived a terrible life. I deserve a guy like Christophe Giacometti, D.D.S. You know where I met him? The gutter.”

 

“The Gutter? Yuuri asked. 

 

“It’s a nightclub.” Viktor said. “I worked there on my nights off when we weren’t making much money. I would put on cheap, tasteless outfits and I would-” Viktor turned away from Yuuri, crying. Yuuri stood up, walked around Viktor, and knelt in front of him.

 

“Viktor,” He said. “That’s all behind you now. You don’t have anything to be ashamed of anymore. You’re a very nice person and I always knew you were. Underneath all the bruises and handcuffs, you know what I saw? A boy I respected. I still do.” Yuuri offered Viktor his handkerchief. Viktor dried his tears and met Yuuri’s eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed Yuuri gently.  


End file.
